


Limbo

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It supposed be just an affair. And that is all it ever will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Her muscles had a delicious ache in them, one that pulsed slowly through her body, carrying the last remnants of her orgasm everywhere it could reach, like little tendrils wrapping themselves around her limbs, briefly tightening their grip before they withdrew, leaving her utterly relaxed and completely satisfied.

 

Stretching her arms above her head, Sharon arched her back, allowing her sore muscles a brief reprieve from the strain she had put on them, groaning when the pain temporarily subsided. She could hear a soft, appreciative hum beside her and as she eased her body back onto the mattress, she turned on her side, pulling the covers up to hide her breasts from view and facing a smiling blonde.

 

“It’s unfair that you still look this good,” Brenda mumbled with a pout. Sharon smirked and brushed back a few strands of Brenda’s hair, allowing her fingertips to linger on the woman’s cheek before she leaned in and kissed Brenda, effortlessly molding their lips together, tongues meeting, languidly caressing each other.

 

“You don’t look so bad either,” Sharon countered, slowly tracing Brenda’s collarbone with her fingertips. A slight flush still adorned the woman’s skin. Her brown eyes were still sparkling with desire. Sharon couldn’t resist but plant a kiss on Brenda’s pouty lips, before the blonde started protesting.

 

“Oh, please, I know what I look like after I’ve had sex. I’m a mess.” With a sigh, Sharon rolled her eyes and with the muscles in a lower back objecting, she moved on top of Brenda, pinning her to the mattress, intertwining their legs. Sharon reveled in the feeling of their soft skin moving against one another, their breasts touching.

 

“Well, yes. But you’re a beautiful mess,” she said, taking in Brenda’s make-upless face, her breathtaking brown eyes, her messy blond curls fanned over the pillow. She was gorgeous and even with her infuriatingly stubborn character, Brenda would have been a perfect partner if it wasn’t for the fact that she was married. Sharon had settled for what she could get, an occasional night here and there, a weekend if she was lucky, like now.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing,” she lied. “Absolutely nothing.” Brenda shot a devious grin at her as she dragged her hands down Sharon’s sides, nails scratching lightly over her skin as she smoothed her palms over her backside, giving Sharon’s ass a quick squeeze before her fingers moved lower between her legs, dipping in the slickness she found there.

 

“Doesn’t feel like nothing,” Brenda teased, blissfully unaware of Sharon’s thoughts, the things that crossed her mind the moments she had Brenda all to herself, the guilt she felt every time she saw the blonde with Agent Howard, the self-loathing that overtook her whenever she gave in to her desire, but Sharon didn’t want Brenda to know that nor did she want to ruin the mood.

 

She slipped a thigh between Brenda’s well-toned legs, feeling the blonde’s arousal coat her skin as lust became apparent in the dark brown eyes. The look on Brenda’s face, her reaction to Sharon’s touch, these were the reasons why Sharon couldn’t stay away from her even if she should. She needed Brenda, wanted her, even when she was incredibly infuriating.

 

Brenda bent her leg, pushing her thigh up against Sharon’s still sensitive folds. It amazed Sharon that after hours of thoroughly fucking each other, they could still feel desire for each other with the lightest of touches. All it took was one look in Brenda’s eyes, a light caress against her skin and the need to touch her was as present as it was when they first started this affair.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Brenda whispered, the sincerity of her words obvious in her eyes and Sharon smiled before she leaned down to kiss her, molding their lips together, tongues languidly brushing against each other as she slowly rolled her hips, allowing her thigh to rub against Brenda’s sex. Brenda’s hands went back to her hips, holding them bruising them as she pushed her down against her own leg.

 

The motion sent another wave of arousal through Sharon’s body and she moaned into the kiss. She liked this. It was slow and unhurried. It wasn’t needy or rushed or rough like it had been in the beginning. This wasn’t about needing a release, it was about them, just them which made it both frighteningly intimate and everything Sharon wanted but knew she could never have.

 

She broke the kiss, keeping her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against Brenda´s, their breaths mingling as they turned into low moans and soft whimpers. Their hips were grinding together at a deliberate pace. She could feel Brenda growing wetter, leaving the evidence on Sharon’s thigh. The younger woman managed to slip her fingers between her thigh and Sharon’s hips, allowing them to brush against Sharon’s clit.

 

“Oh god,” Sharon breathed as she opened her eyes and caught Brenda intently looking at her. Brenda blinked and almost looked away, but something must have made her change her mind, because she kept her eyes locked with Sharon’s, the sheer intensity of her gaze nearly pushing her over the edge. She cupped Brenda’s backside, lifting the blonde hips, helping her set a rhythm against her leg.

 

It wasn’t as intense as before when she came and it wasn’t a release. It was like she was being overtaken by pleasure and her body could feel nothing but bliss as she rode out her orgasm on Brenda’s fingers, hearing the blonde’s moan in her ear as she followed Sharon, digging her nails into Sharon’s hips, leaving marks that Sharon could never leave on the blonde’s body.

 

She collapsed on Brenda’s body, their sweat-slicked skin sticking together as she let her lips wander over the blonde’s cheek. She could see a small smile tugging at Brenda’s lips. Brenda pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, tongue briefly flicking out to taste her salty skin. Sharon felt warm, almost happy as she traced Brenda’s ribs. She could stay like this indefinitely.

 

“Love you,” Brenda whispered against her shoulder, so softly it was almost inaudible, but Sharon’s ears caught it anyway. She stilled her movements, freezing. With those two simple words, Brenda had sucked out all the bliss she had had in her body and left nothing but fear and dread.

 

“What did you say?” she asked slowly, pushing herself up so she could look into Brenda’s eyes.

 

“I - -,” the blonde choked on her words as the realization of her mistake hit her. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands. Everything had already been complicated enough before. “I’m sorry.”

 

Sharon felt like someone has just pulled the ground from underneath her feet. This women with her doe-eyes and her easy smile had manage to erode everything Sharon had said she would never do. A relationship, of sorts, with a superior officer, be the other woman, or do something as hideously stupid  as fall for someone who was utterly unavailable in almost every way.

 

“Did you mean it?” she asked softly after a long moment of uncomfortable silence. Brenda slowly removed her hands from her face, the trepidation clearly written on her face. Sharon immediately regretted her question and she shook her head as she moved to sit beside Brenda. “No, don’t answer that.”

 

“I did,” Brenda replied. “I meant it.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” She wouldn’t, couldn’t look at Brenda. Brenda loved her or at least said that she did and that shouldn’t have happened. None of this should have happened. Slowly she got out of bed and moved to the window, staring out into her garden as the cold air in the room wrapped around her. She could feel the guilt press down on her shoulders. Cheating on someone when it was just sex was one thing, one horrible thing, but claiming someone’s heart with it, that was another thing that she didn’t even want to think about.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she repeated and sighed before continuing. “Because you’re married and you won’t leave your husband. And you shouldn’t, not for me.” She tried to keep her voice steady, to revert to her captain Raydor mask, but she couldn’t keep the slight tremble out of her voice.

 

“And what if I did leave him?” Brenda’s words took her by surprise. She had never said something like this before. Brenda had always been adamant on the fact that she would never leave agent Howard, but then she had also always insisted that all she felt for Sharon was lust.

 

“But you won’t. That’s just not who you are.”

 

“I want to,” Brenda confessed. Sharon gritted her teeth. She wasn’t going to be that woman who fell for that. She had seen it happen to enough other women and men and they all ended up being hurt. Brenda was never going to leave Fritz, she knew that, but she couldn’t help but feel a small spark of hope.

 

“Don’t say that. If continue to say things like that, I might start believing you and I don’t want to have hope for something that will never happen.” There was another silence in which Sharon could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

 

She needed Brenda to understand that she knew who the blonde was and that she had known from the beginning that all this ever was and all this ever would be, was an affair and nothing more. She could hear the rustling of the sheets as Brenda got up, the sound of footsteps approaching her and then Brenda wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her chin on Sharon’s shoulder.

 

“Was this the last time?” Brenda asked, tracing random patterns on Sharon’s stomach. Sharon felt some of the weight fall off her shoulders. She was no longer talking about leaving her husband, no longer giving Sharon that false hope that she didn’t need.

 

“Do you want it to be?” She was giving Brenda an out, to get out of this liaison. She had done it several times and everything she honestly didn’t know if she wanted the blonde to do it. Sharon just knew that she would never be the one to walk away. It was up to Brenda.

 

“No.” Despite the emotions raging inside her, Sharon still felt relief at Brenda’s response. She wasn’t going to leave, not yet. She would still get to kiss, touch, taste her for a while longer.

 

“Then it wasn’t.”

 

“Okay.” Sharon covered Brenda’s hand, hoping the touch would get rid of the empty feeling in her stomach. It only lessened it. She could hear still hear Brenda’s words. _Love you_. They were going to pretend that nothing had changed while those two words had changed everything and not for the better. But they were both masters at deception and they would be able to pretend until everything went back to the way it was. If it ever would.


End file.
